


Exile's Rose

by prodigy



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigy/pseuds/prodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends and enemies may laugh to hear this, but you do endeavour, in fact, to stay out of trouble.  After a fashion.  (An IF adventure written in Inform 7.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile's Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> LEAR: So young, and so untender?  
> CORDELIA: So young, my lord, and true.

**ETA 3** : [Browser version](http://eblong.com/zarf/glulx/quixe/quixe/play-remote.html?story=https%3A%2F%2Fdl.dropboxusercontent.com%2Fs%2Fe76r6kp6n8a2csp%2Fexile%2527s%2520rose.gblorb&enter=Play+it%21) now available!

 **ETA 2** : Walkthrough now available!

 **ETA 1** : Updated with a bug fix! Walkthrough coming soon.

 _Exile's Rose_ is an interactive mystery written in the Inform 7 language, with elements of romance and tragedy and set in Failbetter Games' Fallen London universe. The game can be played [here](http://eblong.com/zarf/glulx/quixe/quixe/play-remote.html?story=https%3A%2F%2Fdl.dropboxusercontent.com%2Fs%2Fe76r6kp6n8a2csp%2Fexile%2527s%2520rose.gblorb&enter=Play+it%21) in your browser and is also hosted for download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e76r6kp6n8a2csp/exile%27s%20rose.gblorb?dl=0) and can be played with the [Gargoyle](http://ccxvii.net/gargoyle/) interpreter (recommended, easy, free to download).

>   
>  _Your friends and enemies may laugh to hear this, but you do endeavour, in fact, to stay out of trouble. After a fashion. You try to count your rostygold **before** you wager it, keep the Strangling Willow **in** the bottle while the game is ongoing, and always make sure there aren't any neddy men at the table. (Then you bilk them. Neddies aren't so bright.)_
> 
> _That is, you try to keep your pleasure at a maximum and your derring-do to a sensible minimum. You strive to ask a lady's name at the Ambassador's Ball before you start inadvertently gossipping about her to herself, to rub shoulders with the haute ton, to smile at coppers, to deny everything, and to always have an excuse, particularly for that thing with the Rubbery Man. You, in short, would never do anything stupid._
> 
> _Well. All right. So you cocked up._
> 
> When you find yourself in exile yet again, you decide to pay a visit in the Tomb-Colonies to an old-- friend: the infamous Once-Dashing Smuggler. Just for old times' sake. But things are amiss from the moment you arrive, and as you delve further into his strange life and your own memories, you realize there's far more at stake than a rendezvous with an ex-lover.

**Interactive Fiction** : If you've never played IF before, it's easy: just open up the game and start interacting with the world by typing commands! _Exile's Rose_ is more of an interactive story than a game, and there's no way to lose or die permanently: just explore and experiment and you should get through the story easily. If you'd like more help getting started, feel free to type HELP in the game to access the help menu, or read Stephen Granade and Emily Short's handy [A Beginner's Guide to Interactive Fiction](http://www.brasslantern.org/beginners/beginnersguide.html).

 **Content Warnings** : This game contains moderate sexual and violent content and addresses other disturbing topics. Specific content warnings include major spoilers for the story, so I'm including them separately. They can be found [here](https://exilesrose.neocities.org/warnings.html).

 **Walkthrough** : A spoilery walkthrough can be found [here](https://exilesrose.neocities.org/walkthrough.html) and includes just storyline-'necessary' commands to reach the game ending(s). You're still encouraged to examine everything you can and explore: there's a lot more story detail squirreled away in other rooms and items.

 **Questions and Bugs** : If you find any bugs that have escaped beta-testing, please leave a comment here: I'll fix it as promptly as possible. If you have any further questions, also feel free to leave a comment and I'll try to get back to you either anonymously or through the mods!

Lastly, I must convey my utter and indebted gratitude to helper and alpha tester, Relia, as well as my incredibly helpful and cheery beta testers nextian and corialis. This would and could not exist without them and I cannot be more thankful for their effort, advice, and support.

Thank you for playing _Exile's Rose_ \--I hope you enjoy it!

With love,  
A delicious friend


End file.
